The study of chemistry in aqueous micelles has taken on twofold importance as a tool for understanding a range of physiological chemistry. In-vivo aggregation of surfactant like molecules has been implicated as critical to the mode of action in a variety of receptors as well as digestive and transport functions. Secondly, micelles have been viewed as a model for the interactions in enzyme-substrate and hormone-receptor complexes. While some of the effects of a micellar environment on chemical behavior have been delineated, little is known about the ability of oriented, hydrophobic media to perturb chemical selectivity. Therefore, we propose a study of these interactions, using systems whose basic chemistry is well understood. We suggest that this environment will affect binding specificity, chemical reactivity and selectivity, and both inter and intramolecular cooperatively. In some of the systems to be studied, the micellar environment could control selection between prochiral faces of a substrate based on the cooperative action of surfactant head groups. A different approach will allow hydrophobic region of the micelle to protect portions of a substrate while enhancing reaction elsewhere in the molecule. We have systems which calibrate the ability of the interfacial medium to affect reaction site specificity as well as nucleophilicity and basicity of bound ions and the balance between inter and intramolecular processes. We envision this approach as a first step towards applying chemical probes to other interfacial environments of greater complexity.